Not so mousy after all
by drhooper
Summary: What happens if Moriarty and Molly are soul mates and she's really the one behind everything?


**A/N:** _So the idea of this is..  
Molly is the mastermind behind Reichenbach, not Moriarty. Molly and James are lovers, soulmates really and Sherlock doesn't know, he thinks she's just the pathologist that loves kittens. So, they both fake their deaths and I'll shush before i tell you the ending. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

He was her secret delight. He owned her. When they were together, nothing stopped them. So when Molly twisted the key in her lock and stepped in, she didn't scream when she saw Jim standing there. Instead she just removed her coat, leaving it on the ground and throwing herself in his arms.

"I know this isn't what we planned, but I needed to see you." His voice was husky, and she was too busy planting kisses from his jaw to his neck to reply.

"I can't stop thinking about you_._" she let out a nervous giggle as his words made her heart stop for a moment.

"Oh, _James_." The way she said his name was almost a moan, trying to tell him how much she wanted him with just one word.

Molly pushed his grey westwood blazer to the floor, her slightly shaking fingers working on the buttons of his creamy white shirt as she kissed  
If you asked anyone, they would all say Molly was a shy little mouse that could easily be won over by compliments and kittens. However, Molly is a mastermind. She's like Sherlock, but she has feelings. They can be a disadvantage yes, but they can also be a big advantage.

When Moriarty sees Molly, he sees right through her. To the core of her and that's why she loves him. They both want the same thing, to bring Sherlock down, and that's what they will do. Together.

Molly pulls back from James, observing his messy hair and swollen red lips. "I missed you." She mumbles, hands running up his chest and wrapping around his neck.

"I know," he laughs, making her head spin. Moriarty is intoxicating. He made her see stars, and everything the were together for more than two hours Molly could hardly think straight.

Molly realizes they're still in her small hallway, the door slightly open and she's in nothing but her bra and trousers. _How'd that happen? _Quickly shutting the door and locking it, she takes Jame's hand, pulling him to her bedroom.

He follows, eyes raking over her. Brown hair, naturally wavy, brown eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. Slim figure, decent sized breasts, and a nice ass. He smirks, pulling her close to him and mumbling sweet nothings as he pushes her up against her bedroom door.

* * *

It's been three days since Molly and Moriarty were together. _Three days. _For Molly Hooper, three days was too long. She could still feel his lips brushing against hers, against her body. _  
_

Last night was good, Sherlock came asking her for help and told that she 'counted' and Molly was extremely happy. Everything was going to plan. About 12am last night Sherlock asked her where she got the hickey that was on her neck and she cursed James, she couldn't cover it no matter how hard she tried.

She went red and replied with a cold "none of your business, Sherlock." she remembers him looking at her, studying, observing and she just walked out.

"I'm done here, everything's ready for tomorrow. Good luck, goodbye."

* * *

Molly's life was great at the moment. Sherlock would fake his death and think Moriarty was dead, he would then go after Sebastian who Molly and Moriarty began to get really annoyed with after a while. While that was happening they'd runaway together, change names and get married. She didn't care she was leaving her family and life here in London behind. All Molly wanted was to be with the man she loved, work with him and maybe have a family with him.

She pulled out her phone and texted James.

_Everything's going to plan, when can I see you?_

_- MH_

Her phone buzzed almost instantly.

_Soon, my love. I'll be at your place 10pm tomorrow night, okay?_

_- JM_

She smiled down at her phone, that nervous feeling before seeing him again coursing through her body. _Soon, _she told herself. All she had to do was wait and he'd be her, claiming her body once again.

* * *

James sat on the edge of Bart's, looking at all the people walking by and scanning the area for Molly. Today was the day. He waited for the sound of the old door creaking open and turned, waited to say his lines, to play the part. It wouldn't be long now. All he could do was pray that everything went to plan, that he'd get off this roof as soon as possible.

In a way, he felt a little bad for Sherlock. After all, it was Molly doing this to him. You'd think for such a smart man he would of figured it out by now, but no. He let the one that _counted _slip right under his nose. He couldn't blame him, she was adorable and good at hiding things. Hell, he didn't even know she wanted to take him down until they went up to see him in the lab.

He let a humorless laugh slip through his lips as her remembered the whole gay thing.

It wouldn't be long now. He'd wait patiently, planning the night ahead of him.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock when Jim arrived, Molly was pacing around her lounge room, worry spread across her face. As soon as she heard the door open she rushed to him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Where have you been? I thought I lost you, you need to text or call or _something!_" he laughed at this, pulling her close and breathing int he scent of her. Roses. Sighing, Moriarty kissed her forehead.

"It's over. Sorry for not calling, I had to sneak around the town, trying not to be seen." she ran her fingers through his hair, gasping when she saw the blood on them. "Don't worry, it's fake. I need a shower." James rubbed his hand over his face, obviously tired. Molly nodded, kissing his cheek quickly.

"I'll wait here for you, and tomorrow morning we'll pack. I've already sent my resignation letter to work. I love you, James. I'll be waiting for you in bed." She gave him a smile, and James new she's walked in on her fast asleep.

As he walked to the bathroom, he thought about how his life had gone down a different path. He was happy, genuinely happy. All because of Molly.

* * *

When Sherlock entered the morgue, all dressed up in a very detailed disguise, he was surprised when Molly wasn't there. Walking to the front desk, he asked the receptionist if Molly was on sick leave and when she replies with _oh, didn't you hear? She left. Right after the Sherlock guys death. _He frowned and she handed him a pale envelope with what was clearly Molly's writing in blue ink on it.

_Sherlock, _

_I'm quite surprised you didn't see through my act. Do you really think someone can love kittens so much? I'm sorry, well I'm not, really. Moriarty and I done what we thought was right. Oh, don't worry, one day you'll be the consulting detective again. Everything you know about me, besides my name and job, is a lie. I love James, and he loves me. I planned everything that happened, I can't believe you didn't see it! I thought you were so smart.  
Well, this is goodbye forever, hopefully. _

Sherlock Holmes was going to hunt Molly Hooper and James Moriarty down.

* * *

_Wow that was just i don't even know where that came from. I hope you enjoyed it! I do love Molly and Moriarty together. There's something wicked about it. but in this fic they were cute cause I can't write evil Moriarty. _

_S_


End file.
